Parents love and care for their children and want to find better ways to help their children grow academically and socially. Often times, parents want to be more informed about their child's school related issues and connect with other parents at their child's school. Schools play an integral part in a child's educational and social development. Thus, it is important for parents to know about their child's school related issues and to stay connected with other parents.
The Internet has changed how people obtain information and communicate. Online social networking platforms have become increasingly popular as they allow users to stay connected with friends and family. Online social networking platforms can also serve as a valuable tool to find people with similar interests or backgrounds and to form new relationships with them. Also, online social networking platforms are a valuable tool for facilitating communication between people who may be geographically dispersed.